Skills do Fallout 3
Skills são habilidades que lhe fazem melhor em cada coisa. Elas possuem pontos que podem ser distribuídos cada vez que aumentar de nível, e quanto maior sua skill(quanto mais pontos tiver) melhor você vai ser no que ela represento. Por exemplo: Small guns faz com que você seja melhor em usar um assault tifle ou uma .10mm ou uma sniper, quanto mais pontos tiver em small guns, mais dano essas armas farão. Background Como nos jogos anteriores o jogador escolhe entre 3 skills para ser especializado. Diferente dos outros jogos, as especializações só irão auemntar em 15 níveis as 3 skills. Há 5 skills que foram retiradas dos jogos anteriores: Fallout e Fallout 2. Fórmula O valor inicial de cada skill é baseado nos atributos do personagem SPECIAL (Fallout 3), adicionado com um bônus dado pela sorte de cada jogador: 2 + (\mbox{Stat} \times 2) + \left\lceil\frac{\mbox{Luck}}{2}\right\rceil Por exemplo, uma resistência inicial de 5 e uma sorte inicial de 5 vão dar um bônus inicial a Unarmed de 15: 2 + (5 \times 2) + \left\lceil\frac{5}{2}\right\rceil = 15 Valores iniciais também funcionam como valores base, isso significa que qualquer outra mudança no SPECIAL também fará uma diferença na respectiva skill. Quando se evolui, você é capaz de destribuir 10 pontos (13 com o perk Educated) em alguma skill adicionado com um número igual a sua inteligência. Com uma inteligência de 10 e o perk Educated você pode destribuir 23 pontos a cada vez que evoluir de nível. Lista de skills Aumentando e maximizando skills Aumentando skills Aumentando skills temporariamente * Usando certas Armaduras e vestuários do Fallout 3 que aumentam skills ou SPECIAL's. * Usando drogas e bebidas/comidas podem aumentar certas habilidades e SPECIAL's temporariamente. Aumentando skills permanentemente * Lendo um livro você aumenta alguma skill permanentemente por um nível. Ou dois se o personagem tiver o perk Comprehesion. * O perk Intense training vai aumentar suas habilidades de acordo com o SPECIAL escolhido (ou todas caso escolha sorte). Os perks Ant Sight (perception) e Ant Might (strenght) vão aumentar os SPECIAL e logo, suas respectivas skills dominantes. * Usando um bobblehead para aumentar um SPECIAL ou mesmo uma própria skill em 10 pontos. * Ganhando o Yeaw's bear charm vai aumentar permanentemente sua skill de speech. * Alguns perks aumentam sua skill permanentemente. Maximizando skills * Você tem um número limitado de onde suas skills poderão ir, todas as skills podem ir até o nível 40. Isto porque cada skill tem 25 livros, que pode aumentar em 50 pontos caso tenha o perk Comprehesion, e mais 10 pontos com os bobblehead. Mas há um bugpara dois skills booksque dão ao jogador uma oportunidadede maximizar 2 skills sem por pontos nelas; see Glitches/Exploitable Bugs for details. One other caveat—since the Yew's bear charm acts like a second Speech bobblehead, one only needs to increase Speech to 30. * Explicações de como deixar todas as skills no nível 100 podem ser encontradas aqui, cortesia do Mr. Sark e G4TV.com (http://g4tv.com/videos/36608/Mr-Sark-Fallout-3-Leveling-Tips/). * Saindo do Vault 101 você pode conseguir um máximo de 308 pontos (incluindo o bobblehead de medicina), com um SPECIAL de 1, 10, 1, 1, 10, 1, 9, com outra divisão de 7 entre Agility e Endurance. en:Fallout 3 skills de:Fallout 3 Fertigkeiten ru:Навыки Fallout 3 sv:Färdigheter i Fallout 3 Categoria:Skills Categoria:Skills do Fallout 3